Forget
by Destiny2122
Summary: Erza avait besoin de lui. Mais elle devait l'oublier, il l'avait trop blessée toutes ces années. Doit-elle l'oublier ou continuer à le laisser faire partie de sa vie? (OS sur le couple Erza/Jellal. Désolée je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés..)


Bonjour, me voilà avec un nouvel OS sur un de mes couples préférés dans Fairy Tail. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu court... Mais je pense que vous commencez à me connaître, je n'aime pas écrire trop long... (cc _"Eternal Memories"_ )

Du coup, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle faisait son entrée dans la guilde. Elle devait avoir à peine dix ans. Elle s'approcha du bar où était assis un petit homme chauve aux cheveux et barbe blancs, buvant une pinte de bière. A en juger par son âge et sa prestance, il devait s'agir du maître de la guilde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, mais elle savait une chose, elle avait besoin de l'oublier. Elle avait besoin d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette tour, ces années d'esclavage et cette tentative de fuite vaine. Elle avait besoin d'oublier le comportement de Jellal, soudain différent.

Elle prit place sur une table, une table isolée à gauche du bar, et mangea. Erza rapporta son assiette sur le bar et songea à parler de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu mais elle préféra se retenir, car partager son passé pourrait apporter problèmes aux autres, restés là-bas. Les « autres ».. Elle a abandonné ses amis, Shaw, Miliana, Simon, Wolly et Rob. Elle les avait abandonné et avait préféré partir pour se sauver. Quel acte égoïste.

Un jeune homme en caleçon s'approcha et Erza retrouva ses esprits. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs cria: "Grey, ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on aborde une fille, remets tes vêtements !" Grey partit, gêné. La jeune fille s'approcha de la table d'Erza et lui lança:  
"-Salut la rouquine, je suis Mirajane ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? Me demanda-t-elle  
-Je ne sais pas trop.. Je suis toute seule et j'ai toujours voulu être libre et faire partie d'une guilde. Alors après m'être perdue, je souhaitais intégrer cette guilde..»

Être libre, oui, elle était enfin libre. Mais elle ressentait un poids sur le cœur. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir abandonné ses amis. Et surtout Jellal, même si celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas revenir sous peine d'être tuée. Elle aimait Jellal et n'avait pas compris ce changement soudain de comportement. Comment avait-il pu devenir ainsi ? Que s'était-il passé au sommet de la Tour ?

Elle décida de s'entraîner afin de retourner sauver ses amis et tenter de sauver Jellal. Oui, elle s'entraînerait pour qu'elle puisse enfin laisser cette sensation égoïste qui la torturait, sortir de son cœur.

Les années passèrent et Erza avait grandi. Elle était devenue une jeune femme, toujours revêtue d'une belle et longue chevelure rouge, reconnaissable entre mille. La voilà devenue un mage de rang S, qui fait d'elle une des cinq mages de rang S de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Avec le temps, elle s'était fait des « amis » dans cette guilde, même si ses « amis » avaient plus peur d'elle qu'autre chose.. Elle avait enfin une famille sur laquelle s'appuyer. Mais elle ne laissait surtout aucune faiblesse paraître au grand jour. Elle seule connaissait le passé qu'elle avait vécu, et ne préférait pas en parler. Elle savait que ses amis d'enfance étaient toujours prisonniers et elle devait les aider. Elle avait fini par rencontrer le frère de Jellal : Jycrain.

Plus tard, Nastu, Lucy, Grey et les autres s'étaient rendus à la Tour du Paradis pour la sauver. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient appris une partie de son passé. Les personnes qui l'avaient capturée n'étaient autre que ses amis d'enfance. Et elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas parler de son passé, mais il le fallait.

Puis elle avait fini par revoir Jellal et s'était rendue compte que Jycrain n'était autre qu'une invention de Jellal. Elle était blessée. Elle se sentait encore plus trahie, elle qui espérait au départ, ramener Jellal à la raison. Erza se rendait finalement compte que cela n'était plus la peine. Elle ne devait plus se battre pour Jellal. Il n'en valait pas la peine pour la faire tant souffrir. Et lui affichait un sourire mesquin après avoir tué Simon. Sa trahison renforçait la colère d'Erza. Mais Natsu avait décidé de s'en mêler et de lui régler son compte. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, pas même sauver Simon. Jellal était revenu à lui, réalisant l'ampleur de ses actes et il s'évapora.

Erza pensait toujours autant à Jellal. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier comme cela. Cela lui demandait trop d'énergie. Pourtant, son désir de l'oublier était tout aussi présent. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de le retrouver et l'envie de l'oublier. Cet homme représentait le plus gros dilemme de sa vie. Elle s'était appuyée sur Jellal pendant de nombreuses années avant de se rendre compte qu'il la manipulait. Elle s'était juré de ne plus retomber dans le même piège. Voilà pourquoi, maintenant, elle donne une image négative: elle a tellement été déçue par Jellal, qu'elle a décidé de ne plus se laisser avoir.

Pourtant après ces nombreux événements, Jellal refit surface. Il avait « changé », dit-il. Au début, Erza n'en cru pas un mot. Elle ne ressentait plus que du dégoût à son égard.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Jellal avait vraiment changé. Et il la surveillait et veillait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Il agissait dans l'ombre, attendait patiemment et se sentait fier d'elle lorsqu'elle réussissait à vaincre des ennemis (ce qu'elle faisait dans tous les cas).

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous partis en mission, et qu'ils se séparaient chacun de leurs côtés, en binômes, Erza se retrouva seule. Elle y arriverait toute seule. Jellal avait confiance en elle, et il continuerait de la surveiller de loin.

Cependant, tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Erza tomba sur plus fort qu'elle et se retrouva toute seule, nez à nez avec 3 ennemis.

Jellal hésita à intervenir, sachant pertinemment qu'Erza ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas combattre avec elle. Mais au fur et à mesure du combat, Erza fatiguait et commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Jamais elle ne montrait ses sentiments ni ses émotions. Pourtant, après des longues minutes de combat acharné, toute seule, elle commençait à lâcher prise peu à peu.

C'est à cet instant qu'il décida d'intervenir. Il devait l'aider coûte que coûte où elle allait y laisser la vie. Il préférait savoir qu'elle le détesterait pour le restant de ses jours plutôt que de la voir mourir sous ses yeux. Couvert de sa cape, il sauta sur le premier ennemi, et dans une fureur méconnaissable, il l'élimina.

Il s'occupa ensuite des 2 autres ennemis avant d'accourir vers sa vieille amie qu'il n'avait cessé de trahir toutes ces années.

Erza semblait surprise de le voir, mais en même temps, elle affichait un léger sourire. Elle semblait soulager de le voir. Elle était blessée sur la totalité du corps avec des blessures plus ou moins graves, selon les endroits touchés. Jellal l'aida à lui lever la tête, et pris sa tête dans ses bras. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était trop précieuse pour lui. Il avait tellement brisé par de nombreuses fois leur amitié, qu'il préférait mourir à cet instant. Après quelques minutes à s'observer l'un l'autre, Erza jugea bon de parler. Il lui manquait. Toutes ces années, elle s'était entraînée dans l'espoir de lui faire payer ces nombreuses années de souffrance, pourtant, en le voyant au dessus d'elle, elle se rendait compte que jamais elle ne serait capable de lui faire du mal.

Les yeux de Jellal étaient différents de la dernière fois. Ils semblaient plus doux à présent, comme si Jellal était apaisé.

Elle n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et d'oublier la douleur qui parcourt son corps meurtri. Elle voulait encore observer Jellal, sans rien dire, car elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus.

Elle ferma peu à peu les yeux et plongea dans un profond sommeil, entendant au loin les cris désespérés et remplis de larmes de Jellal.

Quand elle se réveilla, dans une chambre qu'elle crut reconnaître comme étant la sienne au dortoir de Fairy Tail, il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu, laissant derrière lui un morceau de sa cape. Peut-être le reverrait-elle un jour qui sait.

* * *

Alooooooooors?

Oui, bon il est court, et pas triste, mais pas joyeux non plus.. Désolée si mon OS ne répond pas à vos attentes.. Mais j'ai quand même pris du plaisir à l'écrire.

Vous devez peut-être remarquer que mon écriture est différente: une majeure partie de l'OS a été écrite il y a environ 1 an, et le reste vient tout juste d'être écrit.. Alors j'espère que le changement n'est pas trop brutal.

Excusez encore mes fautes.

Des bisouuuuus

Destiny2122


End file.
